Une lointaine cousine
by asdlv
Summary: Elgador Malfoy... Pourquoi veut-elle tous savoir sur lui ? Je ne sais rien... Il est parti. Laissez-moi tranquille ! En cours de correction.


**- Chapitre 1 - **

_Le grand Harry Potter rendu célèbre par sa victoire triomphante sur Celui-qui-ne-faudra-plus-prononcer-sont-nom-à-part-dans-les-histoires-pour-faire-peur-aux-enfants hérita de la petite fortune du défunt Sirius Black avait tout pour être heureux. Et pourtant..._

*** **

- M. Potter ?

Comme à chaque fois les présentation étaient d'un ennuie hors du commun mais je devais pourtant m'y plier en tant que "représentant souhaiter de la famille Black par Sirius" ! Sa mort m'avais profondément attristé et j'en avait beaucoup souffert mais la... Je regrettais toujours plus ou moins sa mort, parfois je me disais que le destin avait choisi de coupe son fil de vie. Dans un moment comme celui-ci je regrettait énormément sa mort !

- Voici le Baron de Lanciniac, propriétaire de biens en Irlande.

Je le salua poliment comme j'avais si bien appris a le faire depuis que j'avais reçu l'héritage que Sirius m'avais laisser.

- La Marquise de la Bournaque.

Je lui baisa la main, sans même prendre la peine de la regarder de face.

- Elgador Malfoy, lointaine cousine d'une de vos connaissances.

Toujours pareille, saluer mainte fois, encore et encore... Je n'écoutais même plus se qu'il me disait.

C'est Hermione qui avait eu cette idée : une petite fête pour célébrer ton aménagement dans le manoir des Black (qui désormais et selon le testament de Sirius était à moi). La "petite fête" de Hermione était en réalité un rassemblement de gens de la haute société Sorcière !

Un ami de la famille, Owen, continuait patiemment de me présenter un tel ou un tel tout en sachant que je n'y prêtais aucune attention !

- Owen ? Je vous laisse car je suis las de ses présentation inutile...

Sur ce je partie profité du buffet en attendant Hermione et Ron. Je tacha de faire honneur au champagne du mieux que je pouvais !

- Harry Potter ?

La voix n'appartenait pas à Owen.

- Je me présente car je suppose que parmi touts les noms que l'on vous dit tous a l'heure vous n'en avait pas retenu un seule : Elgador Malfoy. E-l-g-a-d-o-r mais le "o" se prononce "ou". Je suis, comme la dit votre camarade tous a l'heure, une lointaine cousine d'une de vos connaissance ! Car je suppose que vous connaissait Draco Malfoy.

- Exacte malheureusement. Dite-moi, Elgador, pourquoi prenez vous la peine de vous présentez et de me parler de Droca Malfoy alors que vous savez très bien que je ne retiendrais que votre nom pour la soirée et que vous connaissez parfaitement l'amitié qui me lie à Malfoy ?

Je savais parfaitement que j'avais prononcer de nom de Draco comme une insulte et que "L'amitié qui me lie à Mafoy" sonnait faux dans ma bouche... Parfait !

- Alors vous connaissez bien Drago ?

La Malfoy en était émerveiller, non mais quelle débile cette fille !

Je me fit tout de même "l'honneur" de lui répondre :

- Je ne connaissais pas et si vous voulez savoir il passait ses journée à essayer de me pourrir la vie ! Alors vous voulez toujours connaître les détailles sur mon amitié avec votre chez cousin Drago ?

- Oui... Je l'aime beaucoup mais je pas beaucoup de nouvelle de lui ! Alors qu'elles soit de n'importe laquelle de ses connaissances met égale !

Quelqu'un lui proposa un verre de champagne qu'elle accepta. Il faut dire qu'elle ne manquait pas d'allure dans sa robe de satin rouge profond qui mettait parfaitement en valeur les formes de son corps...

- Et après ça vous me laisserais boire mon champagne en paix ?

- Promis !

- Alors d'accord, je vais vous dire tous se que je sais sur lui...

Je pris une légère pose pour mieux me concentrer, j'allais continuer quand :

- Harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry !

- Hermione ?

- Tu vois j'avais raison d'organiser cette fête ! Tu fais déjà de nouvelle connaissance ! Qui c'est ?

- C'est sans importance ! Mione ? Tu peut me dire pourquoi tu a eu raison d'organiser cette fête ?

- Harry, tu passe tes journée enfermer chez toi depuis que Voldemort a été vaincu !

Il est vrai que depuis que j'avais vaincu Voldemort je passais mes journée enfermer chez moi, après tout : plus personne n'avaient besoin du sauveur ! J'avais pourtant espérer que lui ai besoin de moi mais il était parti... C'est misérable !

Elgador me coupe dans mes pensées :

- Bon... A plus tard Potter.

La prononciation de mon nom chez les Malfoy était-il le même pour tous ?

Une fois qu'elle fut assez éloigner Hermione prit la parole :

- Charmante... Qui est-ce ?

- Elgador Malfoy. E-l-g-a-d-o-r mais le "o" se prononce "ou" !

J'essayais plus ou moins d'imiter une voix fluette se qui fit rire Hermione. Qui, par sa curiosité de nature essaya de se renseigner :

- Une connaissance ?

- Demain j'aurais oublier son nom.

Elle soupira et je lui en demanda la raison :

- Je me disais que, peut être, si elle...

- Mione, oublie !

- Mais...

- C'est une serpentard !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors les serpentards ne m'attire que des ennuis.

La conversation était close : en fait je détestais parler de ma vie privée, surtout avec Hermione qui trouvait une explication logique à cette vie sociale déplorable et avec Ron qui croyait que tout cela était dut a un sentiment d'oubli de la part des autres et tout le patatras qui va avec ! Enfin bon... en se moment je me sentais vraiment seul et incompris et c'était insupportable !

La seule personne que j'aurais voulu voir était... Non, il ne valait même pas la peine que je prononce son nom car tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne (une histoire qui n'avait exister que dans mes songes les plus profonds...), de toutes façon il était parti sans nous prévenir et pour cela (en partie) je lui en voulait beaucoup !

*** **

Si vous voulez savoir comment c'est terminer la soirée : se fut Ron qui me ramena chez moi avant que sa femme, dit Hermione, face une crise cardiaque quand je vomirais sur la piste de danse (je ne l'ai même pas fait elle ne pourra rien me dire) parce que j'avais trop abusé du champagne (seulement du champagne ?).

*** **

Enfin bon, je me leva le lendemain au manoir des Black (maintenant mien (son nom n'était que historique)) avec un terrible mal de tête et incapable de faire une potion, la derrière que j'avais faite avait mal tournée et... Je vous passe les détailles ! En gros je ne voulais pas faire sauté le manoir alors je décida d'endurer mon mal de crane (bien mérité !).

J'eu a peine le temps de faire grillé mes tartines que quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Hermione ? J'aurais finalement eu le temps de vomir sur quelqu'un ? Et merde...

Comme on frappa une deuxième fois avec impatience je dut crier :

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

J'essayais de courir tant bien que mal vers la porte (avait-elle changer de place elle me paraissait plus loin que d'habitude...) mais après une nuit de sommeille agitée et un mal de crane et peut vous assurez que je ne faisais pas un sprint !

A vrai dire je fut plutôt surpris quand j'ouvris :

- Dra...

Ses cheveux était blond presque blanc... tellement beau ! Mais se n'était pas celui que j'attendais :

- Hum... Amiane ?

- Jolie nom suivant les goûts mais moi c'est Elgador !

Comme je n'ajoutais rien elle continua :

- Tu sait : E-l-g-a-d-o-r avec le "o" qui...

- Se prononce "ou" je m'en souviens (étonnant) !

Je lui barrais le passage et elle ne pouvait donc pas entré. Elle dut remarquer que j'avais soigneusement choisis ma position car elle demanda :

- Et si tu me laissait entré Potter : nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation d'hier ! Et en plus j'en profiterais pour te préparer une potion contre le mal de crane parce que je crois que hier tu as pas mal abusé 'une bouteille de whisky !

A... mystère résolut : il n'y avait pas que eu du champagne ! Maintenant d'où venait la bouteille ? Sans importance !

Le seule mot qu'elle trouva pour qualifié le désordre dans ma maison quand je la laissa entré fut :

- Oh !

Elle me suivi jusqu'à la cuisine ou je continua mon déjeuner pendant que (et selon les termes du contrat !) elle me préparait ma potion. J'eus le droit à quelques commentaires comme :

- Potter je savais que tu était nul en potion mais tu devrait tout de même apprendre l'utile !

... Encore une réflexion à la Malfoy ! Ses gens savait comment me rendre dingue !

Une fois qu'elle eu fini (et que mon mal de tête fut passé) elle commença à posé des questions :

- Quand est-ce que tu l'as vue la dernière fois ?

- Je l'ai aperçu juste après la bataille puis il est parti.

Le ton de ma voix, neutre, ne laissait paraître aucun sentiment.

Je n'avais aucune envie de continuer cette conversation mais elle continua à posé des questions :

- Et avant le Grand Jour tu le connaissait bien ? Je veut dire : en tant que membre de l'ordre du Phénix tu parlait souvent avec lui ?

- Elgador, il y a une chose que tu n'as pas compris : entre Malfoy et moi c'était pas la grande amitié ! D"autres questions ?

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu mes paroles et continua :

- Oui, comment cela se passait au collège ?

- Tu veut parler de ses passes-temps préféré ?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas. La plus part du temps je l'évitais parce qu'il passait son temps à vouloir me rabaissé ! Le prince des serpentards... Prince des emmerdeur ! Désoler d'avoir été honnête.

- _" C'est toi qui n'est pas honnête avec toi même Harry : tu as passé un semaine tout seule quand il est parti ! Tu refuser toutes visites... " _

- _" Assez "_ Je fit taire se moi intérieur : étouffer sa voix au quotidien été pour moi une question de survie. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans le passé ! En fait depuis le Grand Jour j'avais éviter de prononcer son prénom.

- Harry ?

Sa voix me tira de mes pensées :

- Le regrettes-tu ?

Fin du chapitre 1


End file.
